To cheat my stupid heart
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: They are four faces in two people. It's not cheating if they are the same. / This was born as tumblr prompts. A little angsty but not so much. Fluffy epilogue.
1. Against a Wall

This fic was made using tumblr prompts. Every chaper name is the name of the prompt. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Against a Wall Kiss**

 **Words: 571**

Ladybug panted. How had it ended up this way? It had started as a tranquil night. But then again, it always started with a tranquil night but ended up being agitated and hot, with heavy breaths and a craving that didn't seem to have an end.

Her back was against a wall, and that was a first. Usually she straddled his hips while sitting on an edge of a building, or just stood on her tiptoes and leaned into him while they… well, they made out.

In the beginning, they were just stolen kisses. Playful, mischievous kisses now and then that started to become more frequent, and longer every time. She should have stopped them weeks ago, but they were just so addictive.

This was wrong. So, so, so wrong. But so, so, so necessary. Because she needs it, she needs him. She needs Chat Noir and his delightful kisses. She needed him nearer, closer to her. His chest was crushing her against the wall, but it was still not enough. He held the back of her head and angled her to kiss her deeper and she moaned. She ran her hands up and down his back and he grunted, hugging her even more tightly. Her heart was jumping irregularly inside her ribcage with longing and guiltiness at the same time. She wanted for him to devour her and do the same to him. A sob got caught in her throat and even with her eyes shut, she felt them go damp, although any tears got shed.

She had started dating Adrien about a month ago. Adrien, her first love. So why would she be this… selfish?

At first it was just study sessions with Alya and Nino, but later there were just the two of them, and then they went for a coffee, and the next day they went to watch that movie everybody kept talking about. And suddenly, even her parents knew him and he was as perfect as she had imagined.

But she could barely remember Adrien when Chat Noir was kissing her.

She was the worst. She was cheating on both of them. How could she be so despicable? She had tried to stop the random fits of madness that came over her every night before they parted. But then he would look at her with those sinful suggestive eyes without even trying, and he would get near her and she would smell the traces of expensive cologne mixed with leather, sweat, and something so unique from him, and she would be intoxicated.

Then his lips would be shy, asking, pleading. And she would give in, sending the promise they made the night before of "this is the last time" to hell.

She realized she had hooped her right leg with his when he ran his hand over her thigh and her mind stopped working. She broke with a gasp and his lips still ghosted over hers lazily while she panted. Both were breathing heavily sharing the air.

"I'm sorry" she exhaled with a shaking voice that was barely a whisper. He tasted her words more than he heard them.

Chat Noir rested his forehead against hers and she saw in his eyes a pain similar to hers. They were both hurting.

"Me too." He mumbled.

That night she wished, not for the first time, that both her lovers were the same person. And so did he.


	2. Against a Locker

**Against a Locker Kiss**

 **Words: 715**

That day after school, Alya was with the journalism club, attending some stuff about the school blog. It was getting late and Marinette thought she would have to go back home alone, but Adrien surprised her catching up to her when she was picking some of her things from her locker.

"Hey, Marinette" he greeted her from behind, and this time she didn't start. She looked back and gave him a happy smile. Her nervousness had grown off with all the time they spent together even before they started dating, and he liked the way her face lighted up when she talked to him.

"Adrien" she said cheerily "I thought you already left" she closed her locker and turned around completely to face him.

"Without saying goodbye? Never." He smirked, and she loved the way his eyes gleamed when he did that. A part of her mind tried to tell her that she knew that smirk, but she always shut it, not wanting to acknowledge it. She didn't want to find similarities between them that make her feel more awful.

He leaned on the locker and into her, and she found herself trapped between his eyes and the metal door at her back. She felt delighted.

"I actually wanted to invite you to dinner tonight." He said, locking somewhat uncomfortable. "I know it's not planned, but I was hoping you'd be free?"

"Yes," Marinette said "I'd love to!"

He smiled a little more relaxed.

"It's a formal dinner, you know? I didn't really wanted to attend, specially because my father is the one who drags me and then I get bored with no one to talk to, but then he said I could invite you because he wanted to meet you, and probably he will give us like, one minute of his time, but I thought you might like to go because it will be full of fashion designers and…"

Marinette stopped his rambling with a giggle.

"I'd go anywhere with you, Adrien" she smiled to him. Se could tell those formal reunions made him uneasy but hopefully having her there would make them more tolerable. He smiled back at her, this time relieved.

"Thank you" he said

"No, thank you, silly." She tapped his nose and he leaned in the remaining space to kiss her. Marinette was always so nice, having her around made him feel that he could relax, that he could be more like himself. He loved that. He loved her.

He felt her melting into the kiss, always so tender when she stroked his face and hair. She smelled like sugar and butter, and he felt himself getting lost in her arms. She tasted like cinnamon and he tried to push aside the thought that he had kissed lips that tasted the same someplace else.

Kissing Marinette was easy, like he had done it a thousand times and he knew the dance of her mouth by memory, and they synched together flawlessly and effortlessly. She let out a content sigh and, without thinking, he angled her head to deepen the kiss with a gesture they both knew in someone else. She ran her fingers through his scalp and expected to find ears.

It took them a moment to realize that "This is Marinette", and "This is Adrien" instead of Ladybug and Chat Noir. They broke away with a pinch of panic, like they were burned, or even worst, like they'd been caught.

"Sorry, sorry…" Adrien panted, "I didn't mean to…" to what? To kiss her? No, of course not that. To cheat on her? That was another matter. "To scare you. Did I push too far?"

It was the first time they kissed that… passionately, after all.

"No, not at all" she said quickly, her cheeks flushed completely. She looked the cutest, and he hoped she thought his own blush was because of the kiss instead of shame. "I just, uh, got a little surprised, that's all" she gave him a reassuring smile and hoped he attributed the redness on her face to the kiss instead to the remorse.

He smiled back at her weakly, and after telling her he would be picking her up at seven, they parted.

They couldn't keep it like that. What were they going to do?


	3. Last Kiss

**Last Kiss  
Words: 708**

She had meant to put an end to this by telling him. She knew she was going to break his heart, and hated herself because of that. But what else she could do? She had to be honest with him. He deserved it.

But then she realized that she decided to tell Chat Noir instead of Adrien because she knew Chat Noir wouldn't leave her. _Couldn't_ leave her. She knew that even if she broke his heart, they still were bonded by the Miraculous, by Paris. They would have to stick together, even if it hurt. She knew she would still have him even if it wasn't like she wanted.

But there was nothing that could tie Adrien to her like she was tied to Chat Noir. If she broke Adrien's heart, nothing would keep him by her side, and he would leave her. She was horrible. She decided to keep both of them at a terrible price. But she was hurting too. A lot.

It never occurred to her that Chat Noir would admit he was cheating on her too. She was stunned. She was expecting everything but that. And then she was hurting even more, her heart shattering to even smaller pieces. She thought she could not possibly be hurting more. She was wrong.

She discovered too that she was burning with jealousy. She knew she didn't have the right, but oh, she was so jealous, the perspective of someone else close to him was gnawing her inside out. "No, mine." She thought egotistically, dripping hypocrisy "He's mine. Only mine."

She was biting back tears when they decided on that same rooftop they were going to stop, this time for sure.

Chat Noir caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch. How much she was going to miss this. He looked at her eyes and found them glossy, glimmering with the Parisian lights.

"Let's pretend this never happen." She said with fragile voice.

He wanted to tell her that he couldn't, but he also knew it was for the best. They needed to keep together and save their city. They needed to move on. They needed to forget everything that could have been. So he nodded, and ran his thumb across her chin one last time until his claw teased her bottom lip.

"One last kiss?" he asked hopefully, despite he already knew the answer, despite he feared it.

She stepped forward and they met halfway. First it was desperate, because after this, there was no more. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he made goosebumps ran across her back when his claws drew rivers on it. It was urgent and aching, trying to delay the inevitable. It was heartbroken.

Then it was imperative and demanding. Giving and snatching. It was sharing affection and commanding reciprocity. She nibbled his lips and slid her hands by his chest greedily, as if to mark him, to be able to say that he had been in her arms. He squished her tightly and kissed her fiercely, stealing viciously her breath so she would think of him when she kissed somebody else.

Then it was remorseful, pleading and asking for forgiveness, making a pause that wouldn't last one second to see in each other's eyes to make sure they understand before joining their lips again. That they were hurting, and that they were sorry it had to be this way, that they didn't _mean_ it to be this way, but they were not sorry of what they have shared at all.

And finally it was tender, loving and a final scream to tell one another that they truly care for them, that they were genuinely in love. With soft caresses and maybe even an indiscreet tear. With the longing of the impossibility and the love of what it could have been. They kissed until it physically hurt, until if they kept doing it, they would start bleeding not only internally.

"I love you," she whispered, holding his face "I truly do."

He gave her a sad smile holding her face too and drying her eyes with his thumbs.

"And I always will." He completed.

The night wasn't young anymore when they parted with heavy hearts and a feeling of drowning.


	4. Jealous Kiss

**Jealous Kiss  
Words: 2331**

Marinette kept her gaze on her open notebook with her hands between her legs when the teacher dismissed the class. The pages were blank and she felt numb, but she didn't want to lift her eyes. She didn't want to see Adrien's back, walking away. She just wanted for him to leave the classroom so she could wait a few minutes and then walk to her house.

She doesn't want to have to walk in front of him to leave the room, because it hurt. It hurt so much that she could feel her soul bleeding. They haven't talk to each other in three weeks. _Three agonizing weeks,_ and she can barely look at him when they are fighting the forces of evil. Three weeks since they… realize it.

All Alya and Nino knew were that neither of them were handling the break up well. They didn't understand because one day after school they were just as lovey-dovey as they always were and then the next day they were heartbroken.

Marinette remembers all the tears and the pain and the apologies they both shared. She said she was sorry, he said he was sorry. He said he forgave her, she said she forgave him. But it wasn't that easy. They knew the trust was damaged, even if it was because they were so madly in love that they have fallen for each other twice.

They have decided, of course, to take some time, but as the nights with insomnia came one after another and another, she started to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea. Maybe Adrien would decide that he couldn't forgive her after all. Maybe she didn't deserve him. Maybe she didn't deserve this. Maybe she had to move on, even if it meant leaving her heart shattered behind.

"Marinette" Alya called softly. They were the only two left ones in the room, and she finally looked up, without seeing anything really.

Alya always saw Adrien's longing stare at her friend before he left, but she didn't think it was a good idea to tell Marinette. She was hurting badly enough.

"Sorry" her friend responded. "Let's go home."

They stopped to talk a little by the lockers. Some other students were around, but neither Nino nor Adrien were on sight, probably already gone so they took their time.

"How are you feeling? Better?" Alya asked her.

Marinette loved her because she didn't ask questions that she had to respond with a lie. She loved her even more because she didn't ask questions she already knew the answer for. She was not okay.

"Better" Marinette confirmed, closing her locker with the same tired, emotionless expression she had worn the past week.

"You want me to come over to your house again?"

"No," Marinette shook her head "I know you have things to do too." She gave her a small smile "I'm…" she bit back the lie "better, remember?"

Alya smiled at her effort and bravery.

"Right."

"Hey, Marinette" said a third voice. The girls looked up. "Uh-um, hi" It was Nathaniel.

"Hi" she responded, faking a smile in his direction.

He handed her a wrapped box.

"Here, the class noticed you were kind of sad, so we make this for you. They asked me to give it to you. We hope you like it."

Marinette looked at the box then at him. Her smile turned genuine. Behind Nathaniel, on the other line of lockers were some of her classmates, smiling at her. She waved, touched.

"Thanks" she said, taking it "I'm sure I will."

Alya leaned against the lockers, a happy smile on her lips. Nathaniel looked at her and she nodded nonchalantly.

"And, uh, I also wanted to ask you something." He said nervously.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, if you were free, maybe we could go out on Saturday? I have never gone on a guided visit to the Palais Garnier, and I was hoping you would want to come with me? If you'd like…"

Marinette blinked, he had caught her unguarded. Nathaniel was so sweet, but she didn't think she could manage a date right now. She opened her mouth to talk, but a locker door slammed shut at the other end of the hall and everyone jumped, then turned to the sound.

"She's not." Adrien said matter-of-factly.

Everyone had been paying attention at their gift being delivered that they didn't notice Adrien and Nino walking into the locker room.

The blonde walked to them, a stoic expression painted on his face.

"She's not free."

Nino bit his lip, knowing that Adrien tended to be kind of impulsive when he was exalted. And right now, he was clearly not in control of his jealousy. But almost everyone else let their jaws drop, not accustomed to have Adrien angry.

She didn't look at him, and his expression sank. Their eyes only met for a fraction of second when he was walking to her. He feared to have gone too far, but it was too late to step back.

Nathaniel looked at him confused, then at Marinette, expecting a reply from her still. Alya did the same, ready to intervene if her friend chickened out. But Marinette was rarely intimidated when it came to stand up for herself.

"I…" her voice sounded a little shaky so she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Nathaniel but I am busy. Maybe next time." She looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile. He sighed and stepped back.

"Sure, no problem."

It was like a cue for everyone to run. No one was naïve enough to not feel the heavy atmosphere that suddenly invaded the room. Nino and Alya stayed, but since neither of their friends moved, they left too after exchanging a glance.

Marinette decided that if she kept staring at her shoes, she was gonna combust, and not in a god way. She finally faced him, and held her breath. He was close enough to touch and yet _not for her to touch_. He was looking at her intensely and she realized she was not the only one scared, nor the only one who didn't know what to say.

He wanted to apologize, but at the same time didn't want to have only apologizes between them anymore.

"Sorry about that," he said anyways, because he didn't know what else to offer, "I got carried away."

Marinette shrugged and hugged herself, not finding her voice but giving him a calm expression so he knew she was not mad. She might have been in other occasion, but he let her space to confirm or deny his statement, so she let it pass.

She hugged herself, but not because of the temperature, even if it was kind of chilly. She was wearing the sweater he once commented she looked especially cute in, and she felt her cheeks starting to heat up under his gaze.

He gripped his bag tightly. It was implicit that they had to talk, but he decided to let her make the decision.

"Do you…" she started, "Let's…" she cleared her throat. "Do you have time?" she ended up asking, because he always had a million places to be. "You think we could… we could, go… somewhere?"

It was like she was back to square one, when she stuttered every time they talked. She felt silly and wanted to disappear. But Adrien nodded, and he seemed relived.

"Yes." He said firmly.

He turned off his phone, because even if he had free the afternoon, he didn't want someone calling him with a stupid "emergency" when he's with her. Even less when they need to talk without interruptions.

And so they walked by the sidewalk. Marinette was still holding herself and he wished he could do it for her. He wished he could still hold her hand, that he could still plant a kiss on her temple while they walked. How much he wished he could still call her his.

The true is that they have talked several times before, but there were always something that got in the way and didn't let them do what they really wanted, what they ached to do, or what they considered would be better. Guiltiness, selfishness, a mixture of both.

They have already exposed what they felt, and why they couldn't stop what was happening, so there were few words that remained unsaid. Now, she was struggling with the realization that even if Adrien was still reluctant to be with her, he couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else. And when she tried to think of some other girl walking by his side, she knew she would die of jealousy if he started dating another person. The thought alone made her chest ache and her throat close.

They stopped by La Seine, not far from the bridge, under a tree. The day was cloudy and humid, so there were not a lot of people around, and the ones that were wandering, were on the bridge, so they had some space.

She looked at him and tried to forget the fact that he was using the scarf she made for him and he still didn't know that wasn't from his father. She would make him more scarfs if he were still hers.

"What are we going to do?" she asked before the silence became a constant, but it wasn't a question that expected to be answered. It was just a frustration being freed.

He didn't know what to tell her. He wanted to just kiss her until she forgot they had broken up almost a month ago.

He raised a hand to touch her cheek, and when she didn't pull away he stepped closer and hold her face taking in greedily the texture of her skin. She sighed closing her eyes. They hadn't touched in so long. Sure they have grabbed each other once or twice while fighting, but it was not the same. Definitely poor when their suits deprived them from nude touch.

"What do you want to do?"

 _"_ _I want for you to not let me go, ever."_ She screamed in her mind, but instead she bit her lip.

He thought of those lips being kissed for someone who was not him and felt his blood boil. His eyes changed a little. Determination grew in them so he swallowed his fears and dragged her gently to him, close to his face so she could stare directly into his green orbs. He noticed she held her breath.

"Marinette, tell me what do you want to do." He said softly but firmly. "Whatever it is, just tell me."

She swallowed. She knew he was asking to stop dancing with the situation. Whatever she decided he would yield. If she told him to go away he was going to do it. But she didn't want him to go away. She wanted to keep like this forever. She wanted to be in his arms and stare at his irises forever. She wanted to be wrapped with his presence and taste his mouth every single day of her life.

"I want you. " She mumbled, "Both of you."

She moved her arms to hug him, to keep him close, and never be apart again.

"I want Adrien to be with me forever, I want Chat Noir to be with me always." She swallowed once again, because her throat was sore with tears "I want you."

He kept staring at her for a few seconds, waiting for a "but", _expecting_ a "but". It didn't come.

It was like his heart started beating again just then. He pulled her into him and squeezed her tightly. He could feel her heart jumping inside her ribcage and he smiled, relieved and happy. Maybe she was just starting to be able to breath too. He was sure she could feel his heartbeat as well, and savored the sensation of those two thumps together.

He remember one of the few things that have been left unsaid, and decided that it was the only one that shouldn't remain like that.

"I love you," he swore. "I want you too."

"I love you too" she responded fervently.

He breathed her in and she smiled, feeling lightheaded. Adrien started kissing his way up to her face until he reached her lips and her heart leaped. It hadn't leaped with excitement because of his kisses in so long, when she stopped feeling the butterflies in her stomach when they started dating.

He kissed her sweetly. He kissed her possessively. He kissed her like it was their first kiss and their last kiss at the same time. In a way it was like a first kiss.

She tasted like the best dessert he was ever gonna lay his hands on, and he tasted like the stars she didn't knew she could touch. It was fresh air to have him back, and it was a warm welcome to have her back. He was never going to let her get away again. He didn't want to have to snatch her from somebody else's claws. Only his claws could hold her.

He delighted on the fact that he could finally get drunk in her again, _"Mine, mine, mine."_ He repeated in his head over and over again, pressing her against him avariciously. She broke with a giggle and he realized he said it that out loud between kisses. He blushed. He usually kept his most possessive side to himself, except maybe on a few occasions when he was Chat Noir, but it was always playfully.

Still, her eyes gleamed like the sea when she grabbed the collar of his jacket with both hands and pulled him down to her again.

"Silly kitty" she breathed into his lips "You are mine too."

And before they could kiss again, they took a moment to read into each other eyes, and they understood.

They were going to be ok.


	5. Before Bed and Good Morning Kiss

**Before Bed Kiss and Good Morning Kiss**

 **Words: 1751**

There's no colder rain that the one that pours in winter. Ladybug and Chat Noir were drenching wet just a few minutes after the Parisian sky decided to come undone. The droplets were freezing, almost snow.

"Get in, quick." Chat Noir said in a rush while opening the window of his bedroom. They were near the Eiffel Tower when the rain started to pour, so it was only logical that they raced to his house. Not even villains would go outside to cause trouble at midnight with this weather.

Ladybug stood there hugging herself with strands of wet hair sticking to her face when her partner turned to her after closing the window. Before either of them could say anything, Tikki flew off the earrings without a warning and one second later Plagg followed.

"Cheese!" he screamed flying directly to the minibar Adrien had in his room, obviously to fill his kwami's – and now Tikki's too – needs.

"Crackers!" she seconded, chasing him.

They opened the minibar and started to prepare and eat the only snack they could agree on. Cheese and crackers.

Marinette discovered she was soaked wet even with her civilian clothes and Adrien was the same.

"Geez, at least you could have waited until we dry." He complained, turning on the heater with the remote.

"You were already wet." said Plagg with his tiny mouth full.

"Easier to dry leather and spandex than cotton." Adrien added sending him a look while he went for towels to his bathroom.

"Sorry, Marinette" Tikki apologized with her red face covered in crumbs.

" 's ok, T-Tikki" she was trembling. She hadn't moved from where she was standing not wanting to make a mess, but a puddle had started to form by her feet.

"Here," Adrien said from behind wrapping her with a large, thick green towel. "Use the bathroom first. I'll get you something to change."

"T-thanks," she said trying to keep her teeth from quivering too much.

She turned and headed to the bathroom, Adrien passing through her after affectionately petting her hair and she turned bright red when she noticed that he had taken off his shirt and sweater, and his chest was bare. She hurried to hide, disappearing behind the door not wanting to stare at the drops that were running down his spine from the tips of his hair. At least her face was not cold anymore.

He knocked a few moments later and handed her one of his pajamas. They were silk, light blue and had his monogram on the shirt pocket. She teased him for it. He took his revenge when it was his turn to step out of the bathroom and found her already laying on his bed underneath the covers. He grinned and turned off the lights.

"You like my bed, Princess?" he asked mischievously crawling his way up to her side. "Very bold of you to wait for me here."

Despite half her face has hidden behind the sheets, he could tell she was blushing.

"Oh, shut it. It's not like it's the first time I spend the night here." She rebutted. "Well, most of it. I'll have to leave before my dad gets up."

He tangled an arm around her waist and dragged her close, nuzzling her face before pulling her to the crock of his neck.

"We have a few hours and it's still pouring outside. Let's rest for now." He whispered, and she loved the way his breath felt against her skin.

At first, Marinette had been surprised that Adrien was a lot of a cuddler, but then she remembered he hasn't really been shown a lot of physical affection, and she wasn't surprised anymore. And of course, she was more than eager to pet him, hug him, kiss him, cuddle him or anything he needed whenever he needed it, like now.

"Good night, Princess." He kissed the top of her hair, but it was not enough.

Marinette crawled up and met his lips, slow and gentle. His thumb made circles on her waist over the silk, but his hands didn't roam over her back like they usually did. She smiled into the kiss. He dared to think he could scare her just because they were lying, that silly kitty.

"Good night, kitty cat." She whispered with amusement in her voice and heavy lids. "Sweet dreams."

"Hopefully about you, my lady" he grinned lazily, tiredness settling in his voice. "Will you reciprocate?"

She giggled.

"Why of course" she nuzzled into his neck again sleepily and sighed contently. She felt his fingers tangling in her damp hair and felt delightedly trapped. She wished the night would last forever.

Tikki and Plagg had long ago settled themselves in the cat bed Adrien bought for his kwami and were fast asleep when their human partners joined them, and even though Marinette and Adrien didn't have problems admitting it contrary to their kwamis, they slept better when they were together.

The night didn't last forever as she wished, though. Her phone beeped breaking the silence at 3:00 a.m. with the alarm, her father's usually morning line-up. He didn't usually check on her when he got up, but it would be stupid and pointless to risk it. She groaned. Her muscles were still sore and they have been so tired that they haven't even moved while sleeping.

"No." Adrien muttered tightening his grip on her. "Stay" His voice was heavy with sleep.

"Can't." She responded with her eyes still closed.

"Please."

She groaned again. He was her doom. She mumbled his name in a lame excuse of a scold and tried to awake, but if it was difficult waking up when she was alone, it was nearly impossible to leave the bed when he was holding her back.

It took her half an hour to get up between stolen minutes of more sleep and detangling herself of the sheets and him. His final try was a sloppy kiss and it nearly worked. He usually joked saying that if he couldn't have a proper 'good morning kiss' at least she could give him one before she left.

Marinette asked Tikki to slap her before jumping off the window because she didn't want to fall off a building while returning home.

The lights in the bakery told her that her dad was already up and working, but she knew that much. She fell straight to her bed using the terrace and Tikki flew out of the earrings. They fell asleep instantly.

When she woke up for sure the next morning, she realized she was still wearing Adrien's pajamas. At this point of their relationship she didn't even blushed, but still felt bashful. She debated internally between keeping it until next time or to bring it to school but decided against it. She would just die if someone saw it by mistake.

Of course, he wasn't so much worried about that.

"Good morning, Marinette." He greeted her using her normal name by the school door and kissed her cheek. He always useed her real name when they had company, that sly cat. "Good Morning, Alya." He smiled to her friend.

"Morning, Adrien." Alya responded. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I had a good night sleep." He said and then winked at his girlfriend. Not satisfied with that, he handed her a paper bag. "Forgot something yesterday?"

This time, of course she blushed. Just a little.

"Thanks."

She knows Alya is going to ask, but thank her luck Nino arrives at that moment and the question is left untold.

Later that afternoon, they went out to a cafeteria to grab lunch. Alya's been busy with some paper which Marinette's not sure is a Ladyblog's entry or something for the school blog, but it kept her on the table, tablet and notebook open, guarding it with her while the boys were in line.

Marinette was trying to sneak some food into Adrien's bag where both kwamis were hiding – they have been sharing hiding spots since their identities were revealed in order to not get that bored – when Alya's voice startled her.

"You are cute, you know?" she said suddenly.

"Huh?" Marinette looked up at her.

"You and Adrien. You are cute." She explained pointing at her and then at him in the distance with her mechanical pencil. "I mean, I know you just got back together and all. And seriously I'm still offended by your vagueness on the matter," she saw Marinette's opening her mouth to protest so she continued quickly "But. It's ok, it was between you two." She smiled and her friend relaxed a little.

"What I'm trying to say here," Alya kept going "Is that I thought you might be a little awkward at first, but you weren't. You are just as crazily in love as you were before. No, actually you seem to be even more."

Marinette felt her face heat. It was kinda true. Before their "break up", there was a part of her holding back because she felt horrible for being in love with two different people, and betraying them both. Now she knew Adrien felt the same back then. But after the stupid, angsty misunderstanding was cleared, they have been loving each other with all they got, without restrictions. She guessed it was noticeable even for other people's eyes.

Marinette shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yeah, I guess… I guess the momentary separation was healthy for our relationship in a way" she offered.

"And even though you are still cute" Alya laughed leaning on the back of her chair. "Instead of gross" she winked at her so she knew she was teasing. "You kiss on the cheek every morning and every evening when Nino and I are there. Very considerate, sacrificing your good morning and good night kisses for us."

Marinette laughed nervously, pushing the paper bag under her chair with her feet.

"U-uh, yeah… cute."

Nino and Adrien arrived at that moment with their food and Alya put her things back in her bag.

"Here you go, my lady." Adrien said sitting next to her and putting her food in front of her. "Hope you're still hungry." He kissed her cheek for good measure and she saw Alya rolled her eyes playfully in front of her and mouthed a "See? Cute."

Marinette decided at that moment that she would never tell her friend that most of her good night and good morning kisses with Adrien were not on the cheek and usually happened on a bed, his or hers.


End file.
